


Mine (on hold)

by wnwoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, and maybe chansol, but mostly mingyu, its literally like every other fanfiction but whatever, like a lot of jealousy from both mingyu and wonwoo, side chinaline, wonwoo is a cute sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnwoos/pseuds/wnwoos
Summary: mingyu gets jealous a lot & ends up falling in love with wonwoo





	

Mingyu's body tensed, and his eyes narrowed. The grip he had on the books he carried tightened, his knuckles growing white. Mingyu had his eyes on a particular pair across the hallway in between classes, holding hands and giggling at one another.

"Mingyu calm down, you'll bend your books if you continue holding them like that."

"Not now Wonwoo. Don't you see? She's doing it again!"

The boy glanced in the direction of the couple, and rolled his eyes, facing Mingyu again. "When will you ever get over the fact that she's moved on? You do this everytime and it always stresses you out for the rest of the day! Why can't she just have a boyfriend without you getting jealous?"

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo in astonishment. "I can't believe you're taking her side. Everytime she sees me around, she can't keep her hands off of him. C'mon, I'm the one who broke up with her! Why should I be jealous?"

"It's probably nothing, and you react like this every time which shows me that you're jealous. Let's just move on, I don't want to be late to English."

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's arm and dragged him past the couple and through the halls until they reached their class.

"Now was that hard to just walk by and not care about what she's doing?"

The two found empty seats towards the back on the class, much to Wonwoo's dismay. He straightened his desk and brought out his notebook and waited for class to begin.

"If you're going to be so angry, which is stupid if you haven't already noticed, maybe we should go through another hall."

"Hey, we can walk down B hall where Minsoo goes through! That would be so great hyung, because he has the biggest crush on you!" the younger poked.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the name, and pushed Mingyu. "You know how I feel about him, why is it a joke to you now?" Wonwoo whined, hitting Mingyu's arm.

"Because hyung, he did the same thing to you when you guys broke up, so I think it's only fair that I get to joke around about him to you."

"That doesn't mean you can say that to me! You know what he did and why I hate him, thus we do not go through B hall after 1st period."

Mingyu decided not to joke anymore about it, and smiled softly at Wonwoo who seemed to be bothered.

"Yes I know Wonwoo, spare me the lecture on his dumb decision, I've heard it a million times before." Mingyu pulled Wonwoo closer and pecked his cheek. "He is the scum of the earth, why would I do that to you hyung?"

Wonwoo blushed and pulled away from Mingyu, his cheek feeling warm. The two best friends were closest to each other compared to everyone in their friend group. They had always been so close. From the small kisses on the cheek to the subtle touches when they've been a little too intimate for it to be platonic that day. It was all there, and nothing felt out of place when they were together.

English ended as quickly as it started, and the two went in separate directions to their next classes. Mingyu heading to math, and Wonwoo to science. As Mingyu left, he thought about what Wonwoo said, because, yes, he got jealous a lot (although he'd never admit it). And yes maybe he was a little envious of his ex girlfriend because of how madly in love she was. Well not madly in love but she had someone to share smiles and hold hands with. Mingyu didn't want to be jealous, but he couldn't help wanting the same thing.

 

\---

 

Wonwoo sat down at the table filled with his friends, and greeted them with a small smile.

"Oh Hyung, hyung! Remember the boy you thought was cute? The one in your grade? Jun was his name I think?" Chan, the youngest one at the table, said, grabbing everyone's attention.

Everyone was aware of Wonwoo's sexuality so it was never a surprise if a guy became interested in him. It wasn't an ego thing, but it wasn't surprising because of how open people were to Wonwoo after he came out as bisexual. "The blonde one, who's really handsome? Yes I think so." Wonwoo nodded, waiting for Chan's announcement in anticipation.

"Okay, so I have my computer class with him, and I guess he knew that we were friends. But he asked me about you! He told me that he was interested in you-"

"Woah, stop right there Chan." Mingyu interrupted suddenly. Everyone looked over to the boy. "Sorry to say, but isn't Jun dating someone already? Plus, I know Jun isn't into the whole holding hands lovey-dovey shit, which Wonwoo loves, even if he says he doesn't. Jun isn't even Wonwoo's type!"

"Wow hyung, someone's jealous. Are you afraid of someone taking your best friend away from you or what?" Chan poked. Mingyu rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Soonyoung, defend me here. I'm very sure that Jun is dating the girl in your government class."

Soonyoung looked up from his phone with a smile once hearing his name, and shrugged. "Well she does talk about Jun a lot with her friends. Always giggling about something that happened with Jun. But I've seen her in the halls with Youngjae."

Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu, who pouted in anger. "So then maybe Jun really is single and interested in me!"

Chan smiled at Wonwoo, who was excitedly smiling back.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but isn't that Jun there?" Soonyoung suddenly said, looking across the cafeteria. Everyone looked to see Jun hand in hand with a girl.

Wonwoo's smile fell, and he pouted. Chan, oblivious to Soonyoung's words, still smiled. After seeing Wonwoo's expression, he pouted too, confused.

"What is is Wonwoo-hyung?" Chan questioned, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"This boy could walk down the street without a clue if the world were ending, I swear." Soonyoung joked, and grabbed the younger's shoulders. Chan pouted more as Soonyoung faced him towards the blonde boy walking across the cafeteria.

"Oh. Well, sorry Wonwoo-hyung. I swear he told me about you just two hours ago, so I don't know why he is with her." Chan said quietly, afraid his hyungs would accuse him of lying.

"Ah, it's okay Chan. I'm sure you wouldn't lie to any of your hyungs right?" Mingyu spoke up, and Chan nodded in response.

"I'm sure Jun didn't mean to say those things or either Chan misunderstood." Wonwoo smiled, and everyone moved to another topic.

Wonwoo wasn't upset at all honestly. He knew Jun was the type of guy to be with someone one day, and someone else the next. He would admit that Jun was nice to look at though, just not his type.

It was always fun to see Mingyu get jealous, and he did a lot. Wonwoo noticed the small gestures when someone talked to Wonwoo a little too fondly, and it made his heart flutter. He liked that Mingyu was always possessive when it came to things like this.

Although there was a small problem that really held everything back.

Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was possessive, but he was oblivious to Mingyu's feelings completely. He always looked at it as the younger being protective since Minsoo. He always saw it as his best friend watching out for him.

Mingyu on the other hand was still in denial despite his obvious crush on the older. It was clear to see that Mingyu wasn't thinking of Wonwoo as a friend anymore.

 

\---

 

"Don't be late!" Mingyu yelled as Wonwoo ran down the hallway. The older turned around, and smiled as he waved.

"I'm never late!" he yelled back, and turned the corner.

Mingyu smiled to himself, and starting walking the opposite direction to his class. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see his friend Minghao.

"Mingyu, hi!" Minghao smiled, and moved next to the taller boy.

"Oh hey Minghao, how are you?" he says as they begin to walk down the hall together. Mingyu was always late to this class, so he figured walking Minghao to his class wasn't going to make him any more late than he usually was.

"Oh I'm okay." Minghao said shyly, and pulled his books tighter to his chest. "Um, isn't your class on the other side of the school. Actually, that way?" The boy pointed down the next hall as they passed the turn, and were heading straight instead.

"Yes, that's correct. But I always walk Wonwoo towards his class so I'm usually late. Walking you to yours wouldn't do much harm, right?" Mingyu asks and Minghao chuckles.

"That's right. My class is at the end of this hall, so you really don't have to though."

"It's okay, I actually wanted to talk to you. I need some advice I think?" Mingyu said, unsure if it was advice he was actually searching for, or just someone to listen to what was on his mind. Nonetheless, Minghao was always willing to do both.

"Sure! Is this about Wonwoo?" Minghao was very observant and noticed the way Mingyu lit up while talking about Wonwoo. He never brought up the topic, but Minghao was always aware that something was happening between the two.

"Actually yes." Mingyu sighed, unable to come up with words to explain his problem. "Um, I think- well let me ask you something first. Do you think I get jealous a lot?"

Minghao wasn't acquainted with Mingyu's group of friends, but was close with Mingyu, and never really saw Wonwoo unless he was with Mingyu. He didn't really know how to answer since he only really saw Mingyu after school and between classes (when he wasn't with Wonwoo).

"Y-yes?" It sounded like a question, but Mingyu didn't really notice, too busy with his thoughts.

"Okay, I think everyone can see it. It's just Wonwoo went through a lot, and I'm just trying to be a good friend. So you know that guy Jun? He apparently has his eyes on Wonwoo, but I don't think that will be good for him. You know how Jun is right? He probably dated at least 70% of the school. Anyway, I just really want the best for Wonwoo, but its coming off as rude jealousy I think?"

Minghao listened to the taller and blushed upon hearing Jun's name. Everyone knew that Jun was very handsome, and just hearing his name made girls blush and giggle. Minghao would admit that Jun was a flirt but his sweet voice and smile made up for it. Without realizing it, Minghao becomes distracted by his thoughts and Mingyu is waiting for the boy to say something.

"Minghao? Did you hear me?" Mingyu lightly pushed the other to get his attention, and the other looks up with sorry eyes after realizing he spaced out.

"Sorry. I did hear what you said though." he smiles, "Maybe you should just accept that you like Wonwoo. It seems like that to me."

They arrive at Minghao's class, and before Mingyu can respond to the small boy's comment, he is already inside the classroom leaving Mingyu frustrated. The taller sighs and begins to walk to his class, his thoughts more cluttered than they were this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so hopefully its okay? i will be writing a lot of meanie here so i thought i should start with a short chaptered fic and then start posting one shots! anyway, i hope you liked it and if you do please send some feedback thank you!!


End file.
